Mamá
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: La falta del ser querido suele llevarno a los pensamientos más confusos de los cuales necesitamos alguna respuesta... ¿Será que aquella siempre estuvo presente y jamás nos dimos cuenta? ¡One-shot!


**Mamá.**

_Mamá… _

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

Esas son algunas preguntas que Mayura solía hacerse cuando era pequeña.

Pero, ahora, tan sólo intentaba olvidar…

— Mayura ¿te encuentras bien?

Giró su rostro hacia el portador de voz. Aquel niño de cabello castaño la observaba atentamente desde su escritorio. Mayura no tenía ganas de hablar. Mayura estaba triste.

Se puso de pie y sonrió falsamente —. Nos vemos.

Giró sobre su eje y cuando creyó darle la espalda, dejó visible su apagado rostro. Pero Loki no era tonto, había visto ese cambio. Suspiró… quizás la soledad la haría recapacitar y volver.

Paso tras paso, el corazón de Mayura estaba cada vez siendo más estrujado. Los recuerdos y _su_ voz provocaban cada vez más escozor en su garganta y en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de caer.

_Mamá… ¿Dónde estás?..._

Estaba sola. Ya no era lo mismo y todavía no podía superarlo. No habían pasado tantos días desde que volvió a sentir ese dolor en el pecho cuando Loki desapareció. Esa sensación de falta, de angustia por la falta de un ser querido fue tan horrible como si se hubiera roto una pierna y hubiera quedado ciega.

— Duele… — murmuró y fijó su vista al cielo.

_¿Estás ahí? Respóndeme…_

— Tonta… yo no creo en esas cosas…

Siguió caminando y quedó parada frente a la agencia, nuevamente. Sonrió al saber que Loki estaba allí y más porque lo vio frente al ventanal hablar animadamente con Yamino y en sus brazos el pequeño Fenrir.

La vio y se arrimó más al vidrio, apoyando sus manos en éste como intentando traspasarlo. Ella sonrió y siguió caminando.

Quería recordar algo que hubiera hecho con ella, pero nada llegaba a su mente. Tan sólo era una niña y recordaba tan poco que le daba bronca y sufría tanto por aquello. Intentó ahogar su llanto y seguir su camino. Pero era imposible, las lágrimas resbalaban solas, herméticamente.

Hacía frío y oscurecía tan rápido que cuando llegó al final del recorrido se quedó pasmada a lo que la llevaba a ello.

_Mi casa… todo empezó allí_.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con el pequeño frente a ella. Eso logró sorprenderla ¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?

Ignoró aquello por completo y lo invitó a pasar. Ese día papá no estaba en casa… otra vez.

_Necesito respuestas…_

— Mayura… háblame.

Mayura se preocupó más por complacer a su invitado que olvidó hablarle o preguntarle que era lo que necesitaba. Tan sólo se dedicó a calentar agua, buscar algún dulce que fuera del agrado de Loki y preparar los utensilios.

Loki le cacheteó la mano cuando intentó poner una taza en la mesa, ésta lo soltó haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo y se rompiera. Ella fue hacia los cristales, pero Loki la tomó de la mano y la tiró al suelo en donde no había vidrios y subió encima de ella.

— Mírame… ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella sólo le esquivó la mirada. Su rostro parecía triste, enojado y confuso. Si tan sólo hablara… él podría ayudarla y sabía que podría porque qué más podría estar pensado que no fuera algo del colegio o sus misterios.

— Bájate — susurró. Loki se bajó de ella por lo que eso le permitió enderezarse y volver hacia los cristales rotos.

— Si algo te preocupa… si algo te tiene mal, dímelo… y te ayudaré… a eso vine.

Ella no respondió y lo dejó allí solo.

_¿Estás? Dame una señal._

Se cortó tan sólo un poco la mano y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… ¿esa era su señal? Acaso… ¿No la quería? ¿Por qué tan duro?

— Mamá ¿Dónde estás? Quiero verte… — dijo sentada en el suelo y llorando. Sus manos estaban cortadas.

Loki corrió hacia ella y la vio lastimada. Pensando lo peor, la zamarreó para que lo mirara.

— Mayura ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Mamá… respóndeme… ¿ésta es la señal que te pedí?

Ella lo ignoraba, miraba al techo como si viera algo allí que le hablara. Parecía ida, como en otro mundo y tan sólo la tomó del rostro para que lo mirara.

Sus ojos se encontraron y repentinamente, Mayura se lanzó a sus brazos, apretándolo fuerte.

— Loki… quiero a mi mamá… sólo eso quiero…

— Yo… — estaba muy sorprendido ¿eso la estuvo preocupando y haciendo sufrir el día de hoy? Sonrió nostálgico y la abrazó con fuerza, quizás así acompasaba un poco el dolor de su corazón.

— La extraño… quiero estar con ella…

— Te entiendo… llora, llora que te hará bien.

— ¿Por qué, Loki? ¿Por qué Dios me la quitó? Acaso, ¿era tan mala niña que me castigó así? ¿Por qué no me llevó a mí en vez de a ella? ¿Por qué?

— Mayura… no digas cosas tontas… Dios tan sólo le marca el destino a sus creaciones y tu mamá tenía destinado aquello… si, suena cruel pero piensa que… muchos niños en este mundo sufren y pasan por esto… tú eres una de ellos, pero debes pensar que tu madre peleó hasta el final para estar contigo y que disfrutaron el poco tiempo de su vida juntos… con tu padre…

Mayura seguía llorando, intentando digerir esas palabras que no la convencían del todo.

— Yo quería vivir lo que otros pudieron… a mi me sacaron la oportunidad de vivir con mi madre… ¿Fui mala? ¿Fue por eso?

— No digas eso… — se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Se le partió el corazón al verla llorando. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y le sonrió —: Eres la niña más linda y buena de este y otros mundos… no digas eso… tu madre se pondrá triste… piensa que ella te ve y te escucha, pero no te puede responder… — negó con tristeza. Acarició con sus pulgares las mejillas de la chica y ésta hipo y sorbió por la nariz. Loki sonrió enternecido —: Haría lo que fuera por cambiar todo eso… con tal de no verte llorar… entiende que así es la vida… por favor, entiéndelo…

La sorpresa de Mayura al oír aquello como súplica fue tan grande como sus ojos cuando se abrieron por aquello. Loki estaba demasiado triste y hacía tiempo que no lo veía así que le sorprendió.

— Loki… yo… — tragó fuerte. Sonrió y asintió —. Lo intentaré… lo prometo.

_No es suficiente…_

_Aún no entiendo por qué y quizás no quiera entenderlo…_

_Te necesito…_

_Pero creo…_

_Que haberme puesto a esta persona en mi camino en compensación de aquello…_

_Me hace saber algo que cuando veo sus ojos me digo:_

— _Puedo convivir con esto._

_Después de todo… la muerte no tiene preguntas, dudas o respuestas porque una vez que llegas a ella ya no hay nada después._

_Y si tengo que confiar en las palabras de mi querido detective…_

_Haré caso a ellas para ser feliz con esas pequeñas cosas que aún recuerdo y con todo aquello que del futuro espero._

— ¿Vamos? — dijo Loki tomando con cuidado la mano de la pelirrosa. Mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, curó y vendó las manos lastimadas —: Vamos a la agencia con los demás, Yamino preparó tu comida favorita — sonrió dulcemente. Ella asintió y lo siguió.

— Sí… — sonrió olvidando aquel sufrimiento de momento —: No los hagamos esperar más — apretando la mano de Loki.

_Mamá…_

_¿Loki es la respuesta?_

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **_Bueno, ¿corto? ¿triste? ¿aburrido? ¿algo? Je, lo escribí porque andaba un poco bajoneada y porque, bueno, me identifico mucho con Mayura ya que yo también pasé por lo que ella pasó y porque cuando era chica me hacía esas misma preguntas y nadie supo como ayudarme y todavía no llegó mi __Loki __como respuesta a mis preguntas D':_

_Pero al mal tiempo, buena cara y seguiré peleándola como __ella__ lo hizo en el pasado para seguir en este mundo. Creo que la vida a veces es demasiado dura e injusta, pero a veces, te pasan cosas tan lindas e inesperadas que te da lástima dejar. Cuántas veces he intentado dejar todo, pero después me decía: ¿ella hubiera querido eso? ¿vale realmente la pena hacerlo? Tantas cosas que dejaría atrás que me gustan y que quiero; la familia, amigos, conocidos y las cosas que me gustan como la banda que amo, mis animes favoritos, mis mascotas, escribir, cantar y dibujar, y tantas cosas más que me dan lástima dejarlas atrás por un pensamiento cerrado. Así que me saqué esas ideas locas y aquí estoy, escribiéndoles estas extrañas historias jajajaja_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyéndome eh! No quiero espantar a nadie con esto._

_Besotes y sayonara!_

**PD:** No comentan tonterías de las que después no haya vuelta atrás… Si tienen problemas, intenten hablarlas con sus padres o con alguien grande y/o pidan que los lleven al psicólogo que hace bien hablar con alguien que te escucha atentamente y trata de ayudarte. Me ayudó mucho y si no les gustan los psicólogos (a no todos les gustan) descárguense haciendo algo que les gusta: deporte, dibujo, canto o escribir así como yo… para quitarme esas ideas decidí empezar a hacer cosas así para mantenerme ocupada y escribir es una de las mejores porque escribís toda esa mierda que molesta y hace bien descargarse. Escuchen música e intente llevarla… cuesta, pero nada es imposible… yo sigo peleando con mis demonios aún :)

Suerte!


End file.
